1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer network techniques, and particularly to methods and systems for managing fault-tolerant webpage presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As rapid and diversified development of the Internet has led to web browser incompatibility. Although different browsers conform to standards created by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C), new techniques are continuously and respectively introduced. Web designers may choose a specification (such as the specification for Microsoft Internet Explorer) of only one web browser manufacturer when designing a web site. When a webpage of the web site is opened by a web browser of another type (such as Netscape Communicator), exceptions may occur. For example, the webpage cannot be opened, the layout of the webpage is disordered, the color is distorted, or animations disappear.
There may be various causes underlying the exceptions. Without technical knowledge, general users may not have enough information to handle a situation in which a webpage fails to open.